Seven Days
by PrehistoricCat
Summary: Just how far will Connor go to save Abby's life? warning, character deaths
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Primeval and its characters belong to Impossible Pictures, no copyright is intended**

* * *

29th March

Abby was already annoyed with Connor. Not only had he slept in because he hadn't moved his alarm clock an hour forward during the weekend, he had used the last of the milk and not replaced it and her hairdryer wasn't working again. They were running late, and Abby hated that. They didn't have set hours that they had to be at the ARC, but she liked to get there for 9am. It made what they were doing for a living seem 'normal' somehow.

They were just getting into the car when Connor stopped.

"Abby, I'm sorry! My phone!" he turned around and ran back inside.

"Hurry up!" she shouted, getting into the driver's seat and slamming the door. Now she really was annoyed. She turned the radio on, a little louder than usual. However, watching Connor return back to the car with his puppy dog expression, it was difficult to be angry with him for long. "Got everything now?" she said, as he climbed into the passenger seat and fastened his seat belt.

"Yeah, sorry," he said. "I'm all out of sync today."

Abby drove the usual route to the ARC, the traffic a little quieter than usual. It was the start of the school holidays for Easter. Connor was humming along to the song on the radio, and Abby smiled. The sun was shining, it finally felt like winter had passed, and she was happy. She pulled to a stop at the pedestrian crossing on the High Street and waited for a young family to cross. Suddenly, there was a screech of tyres and people running and screaming. A blue van sped around the corner, seemingly out of control. It narrowly missed the family. Connor screamed. It was like slow motion. Poor Abby didn't stand a chance.

Connor vaguely remembered someone helping him out of the car, and an elderly lady putting her arms around him, saying "It's alright, sonny." But it wasn't alright. He knew it wasn't. He just stared at the scene in front of him. The blue van seemed relatively unscathed, but Abby's car was mangled beyond recognition. There were four men around it, pulling at the car door and shouting something to each other. He couldn't hear what they were saying, everything was just a blur. All he could think about was, somewhere in that mangled wreck was Abby.

"Abby!" he yelled, making a dash towards the car. Someone held him back.

"Its better you don't look, mate." A voice said. Connor was shaking. He had to go to her, he had to see her. He shrugged off the arm holding him and moved forward again. Then he saw her, lifeless, pale, and the blood … so much blood!

"Noooooooo!" he yelled, tears streaming down his face. By now, the sound of sirens could be heard in the distance. The elderly lady from earlier came and put her arm around him again, and guided him back towards the pavement. After that, everything seemed hazy. He recalled sitting in the back of the ambulance talking to a policewoman who was taking notes. No-one would actually tell him anything when he asked how Abby was, the only answer he got was "The paramedics are doing everything they can."

After what felt like an eternity, there was a rush of activity as the paramedics wheeled Abby on a stretcher into the back of the ambulance. The doors were slammed and they sped off, sirens blaring out loudly.

"Do you want to come and hold her hand?" the female paramedic said. "Might help her to know you're there."

Connor shifted himself closer to the stretcher and took her tiny hand in his. He expected to be comforted by her warmth, but was shocked at how cold her hand was. He looked at the paramedic.

"Is she… is she OK?"

"She's hanging in there. We've got a very feint pulse, but it's enough. We're helping her breathe at the moment."

Connor nodded. It sounded promising, but the pain in his chest and the sickness in his stomach told him something else. He stroked her forehead, brushing aside some stray hair that was covered in blood and sticking to her.

"Abs?" he whispered, desperate for some sign, a flicker of recognition. Nothing came. He tried to be strong, not wanting to allow his fears take over, but the tears were falling again.

--

5th April

Connor and Jack were sat in the doctor's office, waiting anxiously. Connor had been surprised when Jack came within hours of being called. They'd both been at Abby's bedside all week, taking it in turns so the other could get some sleep or eat. Connor's opinion of Jack had changed during the week. He had grown up somewhat since their last meeting, and Connor hoped Abby knew that. She'd have been proud of the way he handled himself.

They'd agreed with the doctor to wait a week before making a decision. When Abby had first arrived, there was a small glimmer of hope. If the swelling in her brain went down, they could assess her properly. However, she was being kept alive by machines, and there had been no response to any stimulus. Ultimately, Jack would have the final say as her only relative, a decision he hoped he wouldn't have to make. They were waiting for the doctor to complete his assessment.

Dr Granger came into the room, a clipboard in his hand. He sat down opposite Connor and Jack and swallowed hard.

"I'll try to be as honest as possible with you. I'll give you the facts, and then it will be for you to decide what you wish to do."

"Thank you. We appreciate that." Connor said. He felt sick.

"I've been running tests all week and whilst there hasn't been any deterioration in her condition, there hasn't been an improvement either. She isn't able to breathe un-assisted and her heartbeat is so weak it's barely detectable."

Connor felt a stabbing in his chest. He knew what was coming.

"What about her brain? You said if her brain was OK, she could recover." Jack asked.

"My tests indicate that … there's no easy way of saying this I'm afraid … the tests indicate that there is no brain function whatsoever." The doctor took a deep breath.

"She's brain dead." Connor said. Somehow, he had known that since they were in the back of the ambulance. He was certain she would have given him some kind of sign if she'd still been there.

"No!" Jack sobbed.

"I'm afraid so. Everything that was the Abby you love is no longer there. Her body is just existing, and the machines are just keeping it alive."

Connor and Jack looked at each other. They both knew what had to be done.

"Mr Maitland. As her next of kin, the decision rests with you. Do you need time to discuss this with Mr Temple?"

"No." Jack said. "It's time to let her go. Connor, do you agree?"

Connor simply closed his eyes and nodded.

--

Jack has allowed Connor a few minutes alone with Abby to say his goodbyes. He sat next to her, holding her hand, trying to search for the words he wanted to say. He couldn't bring himself to actually say 'goodbye', so he opted for "Sleep well." There were so many other things he wanted to say to her, but it all seemed pointless. They were things he should have said when she was alive. He left the room, indicating for Jack to go in and have a few minutes alone with her too.

The doctor arrived, and Connor followed him back inside. It was peaceful, dignified. One by one, the machines were switched off. The steady beeps of the heart monitor changed to a constant, single note, then silence as that was also switched off. The doctor left the room without a word, leaving Jack and Connor sobbing. The two men hugged each other for comfort, united in their grief.

--

As Connor left the hospital, the brightness of the sun seemed harsh and cruel. How dare it shine so bright on this sad day?! Not wanting to face home or work, Connor sat on a bench in the hospital grounds, lost in his thoughts. First Stephen, then Cutter, and now he had lost Abby as well. It was too much. It was so unfair, Abby still had so much living to do ahead of her, and that van driver had denied her that. If only he could go back and warn her.

_If only he could go back and warn her._

The thought danced in his head, taunting him. He had considered doing it after Stephen's death, he'd also toyed with the idea after Cutter's death. On both occasions, rational thought took over, messing about with the past was wrong and could have dire consequences all round. But now, all Connor could think about was the unfairness of it all. He had the means to go back in time with some help, why shouldn't he? What harm would it do if he stopped Abby getting in that car a week ago?

There was only one person he knew that had the means to find a specific anomaly, and seeking help from that person was going to be difficult. Even if he knew how to find her, would she even help? Helen had a habit of turning up when she was least wanted, like she had some kind of radar. He always suspected she somehow kept tabs on them, and he hoped that was the case. As he called Sarah at the ARC to tell her the news, he prayed Helen's radar was working.

Hours later, Connor finally plucked up the courage to go back to the flat. As he walked slowly down the street, he got the sense of being followed. He stopped.

"Helen?"

"How did you guess?" she said, stepping out of the shadows.

"I hoped it would be you."

"Really? Now that's a first! Why would you want me?"

"I need your help." Connor's heart was racing. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this.

"Interesting. What could I possibly help you with?" Helen seemed almost amused.

"I need you to find me an anomaly. A specific anomaly." Connor was trying to sound like he wasn't begging.

"Let me guess, you want to change something. I heard about Abby's death, so tragic."

"Just tell me if you can help me or not!" he said, "I'm in no mood to play games."

"I can help, yes. I can get you back to the morning of the accident, if that's what you want."

"Yes, that's what I want."

Helen stared at Connor. "OK. I'll help you, but it comes at a price."

"Well, I guessed that. You're only interested if there's something in it for you. What do you want from me?"

Helen grinned. "Dear, sweet Connor. So clever and yet so innocent. I always said your brains were wasted on Nick's little project." She stroked his shoulder, making him shudder.

"What do you want from me?" he said, dreading the answer.

"I help you go back and warn Abby, and in return, you leave the ARC team and work for me."

"No." Connor walked away. His head was spinning. He couldn't do what she was asking, but could he live without Abby in his life?

"Are you sure about this Connor?" Helen called after him. He stopped. She knew she had him. He turned around.

"OK." He whispered. "I'm doing this for Abby, not for anyone else."

"Good boy." Helen said. "You won't regret this. Come with me." She turned and began to walk with a purpose down the street, with Connor following her like an obedient dog. Connor's only thought was stopping Abby from getting in the car.

--

Connor stood by the anomaly that Helen had just opened. There was no question about whether this was right or wrong. He had to do this, for Abby.

"You should only need a few minutes. I'll keep it open until you come back through." Helen said. Connor nodded.

"Thank you." He never thought he'd be saying that to Helen. With a deep breath, he stepped through the anomaly into a familiar scene.

--

29th March

Connor stood hidden behind a car parked a little way down the street from their flat. He watched himself and Abby come out, and then saw Abby get into the driver's seat. He waited until he saw himself disappear back inside the flat to get his phone then ran over to the car.

"Abby!" he gasped.

"Connor? What?" she was confused. She'd just seen him go into the flat.

"You know I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't serious, I've come through an anomaly a week from now." He took Abby's hand. It felt so good, warm, soft.

"Connor, you're scaring me." She said. "What's wrong?"

"I've spent the last week sitting by your hospital bed, and I've just watched you die" he was sobbing.

"What?" she could see the fear and sadness in his eyes.

"Promise me you won't drive to work today?" Connor said.

"OK. We'll walk into town and get the tube." She said.

Connor smiled through his tears. "Thank you." He said, and began to walk away. She still had hold of his hand. Letting go was hard, knowing it could be the last time. "Abby, whatever else happens from now on, I did this for you. I did it because I love you." He leaned forward and kissed her. Why hadn't he been brave enough to do this before now? He heard the door to the flat opening, and knew he had to leave before his other self came out. He ran back towards the anomaly, praying he had done enough.

--

5th April

Helen was waiting for him when he came back through, arms folded across her chest. "Right, Connor. Today is the start of a great partnership."

"Not yet. I need to know this worked. I need to know Abby is still alive."

"Of course. I understand that." Helen said. "She's alive, I can assure you of that."

"Not enough. I need to see her. I won't believe it until I see it." Connor had a dreadful feeling that Helen was tricking him.

"I'll show you. Come with me." Helen led him down the street, back towards the door to the flat. "Wait and see."

They stood, waiting and watching. After a few minutes, the door opened and Sarah came out. She was crying. Helen's face didn't falter, but Connor's showed confusion. Sarah was dressed in dark suit, he knew she didn't wear a suit for work so he didn't understand what was happening. Two big black cars pulled up outside, one of them with a coffin and flowers, the other an ordinary car. Sarah shouted through the open door. "Its here!"

"You said she was still alive!" Connor turned to Helen angrily. "You lied!"

"She is still alive. Wait."

Connor turned back to the doorway. Abby stepped out, followed by Danny. He threaded his arm through hers and she leaned on him for support. Although she had that brave, defiant expression on her face, Connor could see she had been crying. She was dressed in the same black dress she had worn for Stephen's funeral. That was when Connor realised he'd done more than just prevent Abby's accident.

"They're going to a funeral?" he whispered.

"Yes Connor." Helen said.

He had already guessed the answer, but he asked anyway. "Whose?"

"Yours Connor. Abby didn't die. You did."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Primeval belongs to Impossible pictures, no copyright intended.**

**A/N: Just a small update before I start getting into the complicated bits ... How did Connor die?**

* * *

29th March

Abby watched Connor disappearing through her rear view mirror. She was un-nerved and her head spinning in confusion. She had no idea how Connor had managed to do what he'd just done, but she guessed he'd risked a lot. That's if it was Connor. The thought that she'd just spoken to one of Helen's replicas flickered in her head. Connor had always been against changing the past, so why now? She could see the Connor of the present coming out of the flat now and had to make a decision. She'd just been told that a week from now, he would be watching her die, and it had something do with today. He'd told her not to drive to work. Did she believe what she'd just been told, or was it a trap?

She got out of the car. "Connor, we're going to walk into town. We can get the tube from the far end of the High Street."

"A few minutes ago, you were complaining we were late!" he muttered.

"I know, I know. We are late, so we may as well be late in style! Let's get some breakfast on the way seeing as someone used all the milk last night and I haven't had my coffee." She smiled, then turned on her heels and began to make her way down the street.

"Are you buying?" Connor said hopefully as he ran to catch up with her.

"Actually, I believe it's your turn to treat me." She said. Connor looked at her. "Come on. If we go to that bakery on the corner, we can get the chocolate coated doughnuts!"

"You'll regret it!" Connor laughed "The calories will go straight to your hips!" and he ran, knowing Abby would hit him for saying that.

"Cheeky!" she ran after him and gave him a playful thump on the shoulder. It felt good to be laughing, without a care in the world for a change. The sun was shining and there was finally a hint of spring in the air. Abby didn't really recall what they'd been chatting about, she just knew he had made her smile. They approached the High Street, and Abby commented how quiet it seemed compared to their usual trips there on a Saturday afternoon.

"You go and get us a couple of coffees from over the road, and I'll go into the bakery." She ordered Connor. He pretended to salute her, then grinned as he made his way across the crossing to the coffee shop. Abby joined the queue in the bakery and watched the world pass by the window.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion, and yet there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. She saw Connor come out of the coffee shop, and wait at the side of the road for the lights to change on the crossing. There was a screech of tyres and a lot of shouting, as a blue van came around the corner. It looked to be out of control, and people were yelling at each other to get out of the way. The van swerved to avoid a family. The next thing she knew, someone was screaming "Call an ambulance! Someone's been hit!" Abby didn't need to look, she just knew. The pain in her chest and the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach told her it was Connor.

A crowd was gathering in the street, and through the window, Abby could see a group of men at the front end of the van. One of the men walked away and doubled up, throwing up on the pavement. It wasn't a good sign.

Suddenly coming to her senses, Abby ran outside. Maybe Connor was OK? "Connor?!" she yelled. She scanned the crowd, looking for his smile. "Connor!!" She moved towards the van, and the man that had been sick ran over to her.

"Believe me, you don't want to see."

"My friend … I need to know if … he was going to cross the road." She was shaking, barely able to speak.

"What's he wearing, your friend?"

Abby tried to think. "Jeans, black tshirt, red jacket, black fingerless gloves"

The man looked her straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

Abby froze to the spot. An elderly lady put her arm around her shoulders and spoke softly to her, but she didn't hear the words. She barely heard the sirens of the ambulance and police cars, and she could only vaguely remember being led into the back of the ambulance. They only thing she did recall was the one sentence. "He would have died instantly, no pain." It was a small comfort.

--

5th April

"It's here." Sarah's voice echoed up the staircase from the street below. Abby's stomach lurched. This was it, time to say her final goodbye to Connor. For the last week, she'd almost hoped it was all a bad dream and that she'd wake up and find him rummaging in the fridge like she did most mornings.

"OK?" Danny said softly. She was glad he was there, and Sarah. They'd both been amazing, helping her with arrangements and allowing her to cry on their shoulders. It had fallen on Abby to organise everything, Connor's mother was of ill health and lived in a nursing home. Abby just nodded at Danny, and took a deep breath. She walked slowly down the stairs, Danny just behind her. As she saw the hearse with the coffin inside, it hit her. Her legs turned to jelly and she almost fell. Danny was beside her in a second, linking his arm through hers.

Just as they were getting into the car, Abby paused and glanced across the street. For a fleeting second, she could have sworn she saw Helen Cutter. How dare that woman be here on Connor's day!? Not wanting to give Helen the satisfaction of even being acknowledged, Abby got into the car and focussed ahead of her. Connor deserved her full attention today, even if she hadn't always given it to him when he was alive.

--

Helen and Connor watched the two cars drive away slowly. Connor was shaking. He wanted to rush over to Abby, hug her, let her know he was alright, but Helen had held him back.

"This is what happens when you start interfering with the past." Helen said sternly.

"I don't understand, if I died, why am I still here?"

"Time and anomalies are strange things, Connor. There's still a lot that cannot be explained, yet. I call this the 'Claudia Brown' effect. You exist in one reality, but not in the other."

Connor just stared at the doorway of the flat, his home. He needed answers, he wanted Abby and the others to know he was still OK and that they didn't have to grieve for him. The reality of his decision was slowing dawning on him. He may have saved Abby's life, and he'd done that for purely selfish reasons, but he'd destroyed so much more.

"The deal's off." He said, facing Helen directly, fighting the anger and fear he felt inside.

"You don't have a choice, Connor. How are you going to explain this to your friends, your colleagues, to the girl you love? Imagine how they're going to feel when you tell them you came to me for help? Will they ever be able to trust you after this? Can you face them?" Helen knew exactly which buttons to press. She had watched Connor for a long time and knew what made him tick. Friendship and loyalty meant a great deal to him.

Connor dipped his head and stared at his feet. "You're right." He whispered. "They'll never trust me again."

Helen held out her hand to Connor. "Come with me. It's just you and I now. We both want the same thing and we can help each other." She smiled at him. Connor wasn't sure if it was genuine or not, but she was all he had at the moment. He took her hand and allowed her to lead him away. Away from the safety of his home and the life he adored.


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome to your new home, for the time being anyway." Helen said. She had taken Connor to what seemed to be an underground bunker. The main room contained several computer workstations, with office chairs and various boxes of files on the desks. At the far side of the room were three beds, the type you'd find in a hospital perhaps, and some kind of machine, again medical in appearance.

"What is this place?" Connor asked

"It's my office, laboratory, factory … whatever you want to call it." Helen said. "I've been based here for a couple of years now, on and off. There used to be some scientists working here too, but they've now served their purpose and I got rid of them." She smiled at Connor in an almost evil way that made him shudder. "The replicas were made here, and all my research is on those computers. You could say this is my ARC."

"OK." Connor nodded. He usually felt right at home in this kind of environment, but he was very uncomfortable. What did Helen mean about getting rid of the scientists after they'd served their purpose? What were her plans for him? He was beginning to think he'd made a huge mistake. "I'm looking forward to getting on with the research." He tried to sound enthusiastic.

"Good. I knew there was something I liked about you, Connor. With your brains and my knowledge, we will be unstoppable!"

Connor swallowed nervously. "Where do I start then?" he rubbed his hands together and glanced around the room.

"Slow down!" she laughed. "One or two things have changed since you messed about with events in the present. Your death has altered the path of things slightly and we need to get things back on track." Connor looked puzzled. "You recall the artefact?" Connor nodded, of course he did! Cutter had passed it to him before he died, telling Connor he needed to find out what it was and what it did. "Well, because you died, it never gets made – at least, not in the form we know."

Connor was still puzzled. He couldn't understand what his death had to do with the artefact not being made. Then it dawned on him – surely he didn't make the artefact? He didn't want to seem completely clueless around Helen, but he had to ask. "I'm responsible for the artefact?"

"Sort of. You created the database that starts it off. It contained your program that you created to help Dr Page begin to recreate Nick's model."

Connor knew exactly what she was talking about. After Cutter's death, Sarah had tried to fix the model they had started. It was too huge a task and she gave up. However, one afternoon, Connor had reawakened her interest in it and suggested they did it on a computer instead. He came up with a program that Sarah could use to input all the information she'd helped Cutter with, and a basic model was forming. He had no idea how far Sarah had gotten with it. "Let me guess. The artefact doesn't get made, so no anomaly opener?" he said.

"Correct. The only anomaly opener we have is the one I have, but it's useless without the database and the program. That computer over on the far side has a hard drive taken from the future and contains information on all known anomalies, but that too is useless without your program."

Connor was beginning to see where this was leading. "I'm not sure I can remember the program, it may take me a few days."

"I'm sure a man of your skill has ways and means of finding what you need." Helen said. "Would you be able to hack into the ARCs computers and get it from there?"

Connor laughed. "The ARC has a very complex security system on its computers. It would be virtually impossible to hack into. I should know. I set it all up."

Helen placed a hand on Connor's shoulder. "I'll leave you to it then, shall I?" she walked out, leaving Connor alone with all the computers. His head was spinning. Within his grasp, he had access to the information he and the rest of the ARC team had wanted for so long. He just had to play along for a little while.

--

_10__th__ April_

"What is going on with these computers today?" Sarah complained.

"Mine's OK." Abby said. "What's wrong?"

"It just keeps doing odd things. Look, its doing it again!" The screen on Sarah's computer was displaying a string of random numbers and letters.

"Have you called Simon?" Abby asked. The words were hard to get out. Simon was the new technical support guy, recruited from the team that looked after the ADD with Connor. She knew they needed someone to deal with computer issues now that Connor had passed away, but it was still difficult.

"Simon's on his way, but he said that half an hour ago." Sarah sighed. "I'm going to make a drink, if he's not showed by the time I come back, I'll go and find him."

Minutes later, Simon was scratching his head and had called Danny to come and have a look with him. "We're being hacked into." He said.

"That's impossible." Danny said. "Connor put so many blocks and security devices in there, you'd need to be a genius or …" Danny stopped. He could see Abby out of the corner of his eyes. She'd been fine up to now, but it had only been a few days since Connor's funeral and this was the first time anyone had even mentioned his name around her since then. "Abby, you OK?"

She wiped her eyes and nodded. "You're right, Danny. Connor was very proud of the security he installed into the network. He'd be the only person who could get into it, and we all know that's impossible."

Simon was shaking his head. "It's definitely a hacker. I guess someone just got lucky. I'll take a closer look." He sat at Sarah's desk and began typing away. Abby turned back to her own computer and noticed the internal messenger system was flashing. Someone was messaging her. She opened the window that had appeared, and it said "guest". Then she read the message. Her heart began pounding hard and she felt like she couldn't breathe. – _How are Rex, Sid and Nancy?_

"I'm sorry!" she gasped, running out. Danny and Sarah stared after her.

"She shouldn't have come back so soon." Sarah said. "She's not handling this as well as she wants us to believe."

"I'll go after her, see if I can persuade her to take some time off." Danny said. He found Abby sat in the gym area. She was shaking. He sat next to her. "Want to talk about it?"

Abby took a deep breathe. "You'll think I'm going crazy." She said.

"No I won't, well, no more than usual!" he smiled. "I've been there too you know. I know what its like to grieve for someone you were close to."

"Its just … well, there's been a few weird things happen and I don't know how to explain them." Abby sniffed, blinking back tears.

"Weird things? Like what?"

"My mobile has rung twice, and when I look at the display, it says 'Connor calling'. The first time, I just stared at it until it stopped. The second time, I answered, but there wasn't anyone there. Then yesterday I got a final bank statement from Connor's bank. His card was used twice on the day of the funeral, but its still in his wallet. I have the things he had on him when he …"

Danny could see Abby was shaken by these events. He needed to reassure her. "The card is an easy one to explain. It's quite a common crime these days. Devices get fitted to the cash machines, it clones the data on the card and reads the PIN number. The criminals copy the card and use it to withdraw cash. That'll be what happened here, that's all. As for the phone, maybe it's a network thing, or your phone. I'm sure it can be explained easily." He took her hand and squeezed it.

"Just now, my messenger flashed up a message from a guest user, asking after Rex, Sid and Nancy. No-one knows about them, apart from us on the ARC team. How do you explain that?" Abby pulled away from Danny. Whilst she was grateful for Danny's concern, he wasn't Connor.

"Maybe Simon can explain that. It's probably connected to the hacker in some way." He stood up to go back. "Look, Abby. Perhaps you need more time to deal with this? Why don't you take a few more days off?"

"I don't need more time off, Danny!" she snapped. "I just need to get on with my job!" she stormed off, back to her computer. Simon was still sat at Sarah's desk, looking puzzled.

"It's odd." He was saying to her. "Your computer is the only one being targeted, and only one file is being accessed. If this was an opportune hacker, we'd see more erratic activity."

"It's someone who knows what they're doing then? Someone looking for something specific?" Danny said, rejoining them.

"That's what it looks like." Simon said. "What is this file, Sarah?"

Sarah checked. She hadn't looked at it for several weeks. "That's just something Connor and I were working on a while ago."

Abby's eyes grew wide and she looked at Danny. "You and Connor?"

"We were trying to recreate Cutter's model using some program he came up with. I didn't get that far with it though." Sarah said. "I can't imagine it would be much use to anyone."

"Danny." Abby said shakily. "So how do you explain away this one?"

Danny couldn't answer.

--

_14__th__ April_

Connor had been working solidly for four whole days. He'd managed to copy over the data he needed from Sarah's computer and was combining it with the information Helen had on her computer. He grinned as he skimmed through the database, he now had every known anomaly at his fingertips. The program he had devised for Sarah enabled him to view a map, one he had seen only briefly and accidentally before. The swirls and loops were the most beautiful sight he had seen in a long time. All he needed now was to get his hands on Helen's anomaly opener and find out how it worked so he could make his own version of it.

"How would like a little fun, Connor?" Helen purred when she came in later that morning. "You've been working hard and stuck indoors. It's time you got some fresh air."

"What did you have in mind?" Connor asked warily.

"A new anomaly opened up about 20 minutes ago, I intercepted a call between Danny and Becker. They're probably already there, and we'd need to be careful, but I'd like to see where it will take us." Helen was already preparing to go, loading her pistol and filling a water bottle.

"OK." Connor said. He did need some fresh air, and he liked the idea of going out to an anomaly. He wasn't sure he was ready to see his old friends though. He missed them, especially Abby, but he knew it would only be a matter of time before they realised he was working with Helen. He put on his leather jacket and followed Helen towards the door. Suddenly she turned to face him, pointing her pistol directly at his chest.

"This is just a little warning. You might be tempted to go back to your old life. I can't allow that. You know too much now. Call this my insurance policy. Any attempt to tell them what's going on and …" she made a shooting motion with the pistol, leaving Connor in no doubt what she would do.

"You have nothing to worry about." He said.

--

As they arrived at the anomaly site, Connor saw something very familiar. Sarah was there, setting up the locking device. He smiled, then looked around for the others. Danny's 4x4 was parked up alongside two others that Connor recognised as belonging to Becker's soldiers. He could only guess that they had all gone through the anomaly.

"Come on!" Helen said. Connor watched her with interest. She may be an evil, twisted, scheming bitch, but they did have something in common. They both got a thrill when they saw an anomaly. Connor's heart was pounding, whatever was on the other side it was bound to be something interesting.

Within minutes of going through, Connor could see why Helen had always managed to slip away from them and stay hidden. She moved like a cat, silently, swiftly. He had difficulty keeping up with her. He was about to complain when she turned and motioned for him to hide and keep silent. Just beyond the next rock, he could see Danny and Becker. He tried to hear what they were saying, but they were just too far away. He saw Danny turn and wave to someone, then seconds later, Abby was there. He crept closer, desperate to hear her voice.

"You need to make sure you stay with us, Abby" Danny was saying.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm so used to you two going off together and me going off with Connor." Abby looked sad. "It's weird not having him here."

"I know." Danny placed his hand on her shoulder. "But we have to get used it. You need to keep your wits about you, we can't lose another member of the team."

Connor was fighting every instinct in his body. He desperately wanted to be the one comforting Abby, and the sight of Danny doing it made him jealous. His hand clenched into a fist as he watched Abby lean into Danny and allow him to hug her.

"Connor." Helen whispered. "Stay calm. There's no room for emotional attachments in what we do."

"I know." He sighed. He closed his eyes and hoped Danny and Abby would have moved away by the time he opened them again. They hadn't. In fact, they were getting closer, and any moment now, Helen would be seen. He tried to motion to her, but Helen was already aware of the fact and was climbing down from the tree she'd been hiding in.

"Danny Quinn, Captain Becker and Abby Maitland. What a pleasant surprise seeing you here. It's been too long." Helen said.

"Which gutter did you crawl out of?" Danny spat. Becker had his gun raised, pointing directly at her.

"Really Danny, you don't have to be quite so rude. The team is looking somewhat … depleted. Such a shame about young Connor. I was sorry to hear about his accident. He was the only one who actually had some brains about him. I expect you're missing his skills?"

"We're doing fine, thank you," Abby said. "And the only thing you're sorry about is the fact you didn't have anything to do with his death. I'm sure you would have liked to add his blood to your collection."

Helen ignored what Abby had just said. "My team, on the other hand, is growing. I've just acquired a new accomplice. He's my computer specialist, and he's currently working on something that will keep me one step ahead of you."

"Bill Gates needed a new challenge did he?" Becker said.

"Meet my new team member." Helen said. She turned to the rock where Connor had been hiding until now and motioned for him to come out. Connor bit his bottom lip, and with a deep breath, stepped out into the open. The silence said it all. He looked directly at Abby and he could see confusion and pain in her eyes. "Well." Helen said, after several awkward seconds. "I don't think I need to introduce you, so we'll be on our way. Catch you later!" she was away, as swift as ever. Not daring to speak, Connor followed.

Abby, Danny and Becker stared at each other in disbelief for several minutes. Becker eventually broke the silence. "Was that him?"

"I don't know." Abby said, shakily. "He's dead. I identified his body at the hospital, but …"

"It's impossible." Danny said. "It was someone using that hologram device that Helen used to disguise herself as Eve before. It has to be."

"But why impersonate a dead man? It doesn't make sense." Becker said.

"Helen's playing mind games. She's trying to rattle us." Danny replied.

"Danny … the phone calls, the cash withdrawal, the hacker…" Abby was fighting tears.

"Abby, listen to me. I know you want to believe Connor is still alive, but it is just that bitch playing some kind of sick, twisted game with us." Danny had both his hands on her shoulders and was speaking directly facing her. She shrugged him off and began to walk towards the anomaly. "Abby!"

"I'm OK. Let's just get back eh? I've had enough today." She could almost feel the physical barriers going up around her, the way she used to do before Connor had come into her life. She went through the anomaly, expecting to be met by Sarah, but it was Connor sitting by the locking device instead.

"Abby, I don't have much time. Helen will realise I'm not following and come back for me." He said, rushing towards her.

"If you're so concerned about your new best friend, why are you here?" Abby spat. She really didn't know what to think. Danny was right, she did want to believe it was Connor standing in front of her.

"Because I need you to know why I'm working with Helen. Remember the morning of the accident? I came through an anomaly and warned you not to drive to work. It was supposed to be you that died, not me." Connor spoke rapidly, glancing around him for signs for Helen. "I had to go to Helen. She was the only one who would be able to open the right anomaly, but the price I paid was that I would be in debt to Helen. I did it because I love you, Abby."

Danny and Becker were now through the anomaly as well, and standing behind Abby. Danny whispered. "Becker's finger is poised on the trigger, just say the word."

"No." Abby whispered back.

"You don't still think this is Connor, do you?" Danny said, loud enough for Connor to hear.

"No. The Connor I knew would never have sold his soul to the devil like this." She walked off, making her way towards the 4x4 without looking back. The others all followed. Connor stared after them, feeling like his heart had just been ripped out of his chest.

Just as they were about to drive off, Danny turned off the ignition and got out. "Sorry guys, there's something I've forgotten." He had a determined look on his face. He walked back towards the anomaly site, Connor was still there.

"What kind of sick bastard are you?" Danny spat. "That poor girl back there is still grieving for her best friend, and you show up pretending to be him."

"Danny, you have to believe …" Connor didn't get to finish his sentence. Danny had punched him hard in the face, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"That was for Abby! She doesn't deserve this." Danny was rubbing his hand. He then kicked Connor in the stomach. Connor yelled out in agony, doubling up and clutching at his stomach. "And that was from me as a warning. Tell Helen we don't join in her games."

"Danny! What the hell have you done?!" Abby was running towards them. She dropped to her knees at Connor's side and cradled his head in her hands, sobbing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a little bit of romance in this chapter, I couldn't help myself *g*. Wouldn't be a Connor/Abby story without it eh?**

**Disclaimer: As always, no copyright intended, Primeval and the characters belong to Impossible Pictures.**

* * *

_14__th__ April (cont'd)_

"I don't like this!" Danny hissed in Abby's ear as they approached the door to her flat.

"You're going to have to trust me on this one." She hissed back.

"What makes you so sure it's him?" Danny whispered, grabbing her wrist as she went to unlock the door.

"I am here you know!" Connor called from some way behind. Abby looked back at him and smiled.

"I'm not entirely sure … yet. It was just something he said back there about the morning of the accident. Something only Connor would know." Abby whispered back. "There's just one further test I need to do. If he passes that, then you have to promise me you'll give me some time alone with him. He's more likely to open up if it's just me. Especially after you beat him up!"

"OK. We'll do it your way. If there's any doubt, then I kick his scrawny backside from here to …"

"Enough, Danny!" Abby snapped. She opened the door and motioned for Connor to go in ahead of her. She turned to Danny. "Five seconds … four … three …two …one…." There was the sound of scuffling feet, and excited chirruping. Abby's smile broadened. She walked towards the living area, followed by Danny. The sight that greeted her warmed her heart and left her in no doubt that this was Connor. Rex was sitting on his shoulder, and Sid and Nancy were dancing in and out of his legs, almost tripping him over.

"Looks like they're pleased to see you." Danny said. He turned to Abby and began to make his way out. "Call me in an hour, I need to know you're OK." She nodded.

With Danny gone, Connor seemed to visibly relax. He was crouched on the floor now, whilst Sid and Nancy leapt around him. "I missed you guys too!" he was saying. Abby had so many questions, so many things she wanted to say, but for the moment she was content to watch him. She felt herself wanting to cry, needing to feel Connor's comforting arms again, hear his voice telling her it would be OK. After a few moments, she shook herself out of it. There were more pressing things to be dealt with first.

"We should get some ice on that eye." She said, going into the kitchen. "It's already bruising." She came out with a bag of frozen peas, which she wrapped in a tea towel. "Sit." She ordered, indicating the sofa at the far corner of the living area. Connor obeyed, and sat nervously on the sofa.

Abby knelt beside him, and placed the improvised icepack over the bruised, swollen area. Connor went to put his hand on it to hold it in place, not expecting to find Abby's hand there. He thought she'd pull it away, but she didn't. He could have sworn her breath hitched slightly as they made contact, but maybe that was wishful thinking. Her hand felt warm and soft beneath his, and for a moment he closed his eyes. His fingers curled gently around hers until he was actually holding her hand. When he opened his eyes again, he expected to be met with an angry look and for her to snatch her hand away. But instead, her fingers gripped his tighter, and her eyes were soft and watery.

"Abby." He whispered. He was never good with words at the best of times, but now seemed even more difficult than usual. Less than two weeks ago, he had sat by her bed and watched her die. Holding her warm hand and seeing her sitting beside him, very much alive, was almost too much. He swallowed hard, trying to find something inside to help him.

"Connor." She whispered back. She was struggling too. She was looking into the eyes of someone she thought she had lost forever. Any moment now, she believed she would wake up and realise this was a dream and that Connor was still dead. She leaned closer to him, placing her free hand on his chest. She needed to feel his heartbeat, something tangible that would tell her he was alive. The look in his eyes was one she knew too well. It was a look of hope and longing but not demanding. The tears she had been fighting back were now falling down her cheeks. She wanted to fall into the safety of his arms, and almost did as he raised his free hand to wipe her cheek. Then another emotion took hold and she pulled away.

"Do you have any idea what you've put me through!?" she shouted.

"I'm sorry, Abby. I didn't plan it this way."

"I had to identify your body at the morgue! I had to tell your mother you were dead and sit with her for over an hour as she sobbed! No mother should have to bury her own son! Do you realise how many people you've hurt!?" Abby was crying hard, but trying to force her tears away.

"I didn't intend to hurt anyone." He stood up and tried to take hold of her hand again. "I had spent a week sitting by your bed, waiting for you to wake up but knowing you wouldn't. Then I watched you die. All I could think of was that I couldn't imagine being without you, and I was desperate to try anything to bring you back."

Abby took a deep breath. "OK. Let's sit down and you explain everything to me. I'm trying to understand what's going on here, but all I'm seeing is someone I care about betraying everything we've ever stood for." She sat back down of the sofa and waited for Connor to join her. He sat beside her, leaning forward with his head down. "Talk, Connor."

"Your accident … the reason I warned you not to drive to work. We were parked at the crossing on the High street waiting for a family to cross when the van came speeding around the corner."

"A blue van?" Abby asked. The image of it was practically imprinted into her mind.

Connor nodded. "It hit your car head on. I got out with just a few cuts and bruises, but you …" Connor shuddered. The memory of it was still as painful as it was the day it happened. "After they turned off your life support, I just needed to do something. It was so unfair, I travel through time practically every day, and yet I couldn't go back a week and warn you. That was when I realised I could, with some help."

"Helen? I can't believe she even agreed to help you." Abby said.

"I suppose she saw an opportunity. She needs someone with computer skills, someone who can understand complicated gadgets. It seemed a small price to pay for saving your life, except I didn't think about the other consequences." He looked up and made eye contact with Abby. He tried to read her expression. At least she didn't seem angry now. "When I came back through the anomaly after warning you, I discovered I'd changed too much. I'd been killed instead of you. My death has caused one or two other issues that I'm now working with Helen to put right."

"Like what?" Abby asked softly.

"It was my program that created the map of the anomalies and the artefact. Without me, that never gets made."

"Artefact? Anomaly map? What are you … ah, I see. In your timeline, these things existed, but mine …"

"Exactly! Abby, you have no idea what this all means do you? This is why I'm working with Helen at the moment. She has things from the future that will help us so much, but it's all in pieces in different places. Then there's my work on the ARC computers. Once I have it all tied back together … you'll see!" he felt a surge of excitement.

"When you and Helen have all the pieces together and you make this… artefact … what then? You disappear off with her?"

"No, Abby. You, Danny, Becker … you think I'm betraying the ARC. I'm not. Helen thinks she's clever, but I'm a step ahead of her. You just have to trust me." He squeezed her hand.

"I want to trust you, Connor." Abby said. Her heart was pounding. She squeezed his hand back and looked him straight in the eyes. That look was there again. She finally broke down, sobbing hard, allowing herself to melt into Connor's embrace.

Connor was also crying, his tears were more of joy and relief. The one person he needed to believe in him was Abby, and she did. He held her tightly, pulling her close to his chest and stroking her hair.

Abby's mobile rang. Connor picked it up. "It's Danny." He said, rolling his eyes.

"He's just looking out for me, that's all." Abby said. She stood up and answered the phone. Connor listened as she told Danny she was OK and that he didn't need to worry. Despite the fact his stomach still hurt from the kicking, and his eye could barely open, he was pleased Abby had someone protecting her. Although Abby always seemed to have a tough façade, he knew she was vulnerable. He waited until she had finished her conversation before getting up to leave.

"I should get back to Helen. I have a lot of explaining to do. She won't like the fact I've spoken to you guys and I'll have to convince her that I haven't told you anything. The bruises should help my story though." He smiled wearily.

Abby hugged him. "Take care, Connor. I don't know what you have planned, and maybe its best that I don't know … but I trust you that you're doing the right thing."

He didn't want to let go. Leaving was almost as hard as the moment they turned off the machine keeping her alive.

--

"I knew you would crack, Connor!" Helen said as Connor tried to creep back into the bunker. "When you weren't behind me, I knew what you were doing. You waited for Abby didn't you?"

Connor nodded, dropping his gaze to the floor.

"The eye, that's not her style. Who gave you the beating?" Helen placed her hand under Connor's chin, forcing him to look at her.

"Danny." He replied.

"No more than you deserve, you stupid … Didn't I warn you?"

Connor remained silent. His heart was pounding and he realised he was actually scared. She removed her hand and walked away.

"I told you that there's no room for emotional attachments now, didn't I? Your old friends don't trust you, they know you work for me. You were lucky they didn't try to kill you." She said. The expression on her face was almost smug.

"You're right. I realise that now." Connor said.

"Good. I trust our secrets are still safe? It would be rather a shame to terminate our arrangement so soon."

"You have no worries there. I just wanted to see Abby, speak to her …" Connor sighed. He hoped Helen was buying this act. She seemed to be, much to his relief. "It won't happen again."

"Right, let's get on with our work shall we?" Helen sat herself at Connor's computer. "Give me a progress report."

"Well, I have the data from your future computer, and I've added my program from the ARC computers to it. It looks to be a fully working map of the anomalies." Connor grinned. Helen seemed pleased too. "I assume, at some point in the future, I'm meant to put all this onto a portable hard-drive and make the artefact."

Helen nodded. "I don't think we have the technology available here in the present, but you could probably patch something together?"

"It's possible. Won't be as sexy as the original, but it should serve a function."

Helen raised an eyebrow. "Sexy? Only you could describe something like this as sexy."

Connor blushed. Did he really just say that? He needed to change the subject. "The anomaly opener … I can understand how we can transfer the data from the computers to the device, it'll be just like using an ipod. I just need to work out how the opener actually works, how it opens the anomalies."

Helen reached into her pocket and pulled out the only anomaly opener still existing. She handed it to Connor. "Here you go. Pull it apart. Find out how it works. Make more of them." She stood up and walked towards the door. "I like how you think, Connor." And then she was gone.

Connor was shaking, his grin broad. Finally, he had everything he needed. He hunted around for his screwdriver, ready to start the next step in his plan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Primeval belongs to Impossible pictures, no copyright intended**

**A/N: thanks to those following and commenting, it means a lot!**

* * *

_3__rd__ May_

Connor was growing increasingly frustrated, both with himself and with the situation he was in. Despite having Helen's anomaly opener in his possession for almost three weeks now, he was no closer to figuring out how it worked. The electronics inside were like nothing he'd ever seen before, and he suspected the technology just didn't exist in the present day. He also wanted to get outside, see other people … Abby mostly, but even seeing Becker would be a welcome break. Since the last meeting, Helen had watched him like a hawk. There had been an anomaly alert the week before, but she wouldn't allow Connor to join her.

He had tried to leave one evening, after Helen had left. He'd decided he'd had enough, and he would risk going back to the ARC. However, the door to the bunker was locked. He was effectively Helen's prisoner. He banged his fists on the thick, concrete door in anger, then slumped to the floor and cried. Shouting for help for pointless, this place was in the middle of nowhere, and deep underground. Whoever had originally built it didn't want to be found.

He decided to hack into the ARC computers again, just because he could. Helen was watching him, so he had to remain stony faced and pretend he was concentrating really hard on something. Luckily, she couldn't see his screen. Accessing Abby's computer was easy once he was in the network – he made a mental note to remind her that she should make her password less obvious. He amused himself for a few minutes, deleting things on a spreadsheet she was working on. He could imagine her face, wrinkling in frustration. He briefly closed his eyes so he could shut everything else out and think about Abby, the ARC, home … He had to get out of this and back where he belonged.

"Connor, why is it you seem to be constantly on the computer, and yet you haven't yet come up with a solution to how the anomaly opener works?" Helen suddenly said.

Connor didn't know what to say. He was trying. He wasn't doing the research for her, he needed to know the answers too. "The technology is too advanced for me. It's something from the future and I just …"

"I'm tired of your excuses, Connor. Sometimes I wonder where your loyalties lie. If you were doing this for Nick, you would've worked this out days ago."

"That's not true, Helen." Connor said. He was shaking, mostly in fear, but also anger.

"Then get me some results. My patience is wearing thin." Helen's lips were pressed into a thin line.

"I'll do more tests on it." Connor shook his head. Then he had an idea. "I have lots of data on my computer at the ARC, readings and stuff I've taken at the anomalies. I used a lot of it when I made the closing device. Perhaps that might help."

"Do what you need to, Connor. Just don't think about making contact with your old friends." Helen turned her attentions back to her own computer. Relieved, Connor also turned his attentions to his own computer. He found the files he needed on his ARC computer easily, although he wasn't so sure they would be any use. He found the notes and diagrams he had made when he was developing the anomaly locking device, and it made him sad. He thought of Cutter, the man who had encouraged him to develop all the gadgets that the ARC team had come to rely upon daily. Without Cutter, he would still be a computer geek, being laughed at behind his back, the campus joke. He owed it to Cutter's memory to carry on with this.

Feeling inspired again, he looked at the circuit diagrams he had. A wide grin spread across his face – why hadn't he realised before? There were a number of similarities between the anomaly locking device and the opening device. With hindsight, Connor thought that was logical. Maybe he could use the technology in the locking device to make a version of the opener? He began racing around the lab, searching for bits and pieces he could use. He felt closer to a solution, and that meant being closer to getting out.

--

"How are you?" Danny asked, sitting next to Abby in the dining room of the ARC. They hadn't really spoken properly since the day they'd met Connor and Helen. She hadn't really forgiven him for hitting Connor and Danny was a little embarrassed at his behaviour.

"I'm…" Abby wasn't sure how she was actually. "… getting there, I think." She said.

"Good. Look, I've been meaning to talk to you, to apologise really. I can get a bit hot-headed at times, and I should have respected your judgement a little more."

Abby turned to Danny. "You don't need to apologise, Danny. We were both a little emotional. You were right to be wary."

"Has he made contact since?"

Abby shook her head. She was worried about him. What if Helen had done something to him when he went back? He was risking a lot, Helen Cutter was no fool. "I'm hoping he's just keeping a low profile, doing whatever it is he's doing. When he's ready, we'll know. I just hope he hasn't got himself into something he can't handle."

"Connor's clever. He'll have something up his sleeve. I just wish we knew where he's hiding out, so we can at least be ready to go in and rescue him if he needs us to."

Sarah walked in. "Simon says the computers are being hacked into again, well, just Connor's this time." She smiled, knowing what it meant.

Abby laughed. "He must be a mind reader!"

"At least we know he's still there." Danny said. "Does Simon know which files are being accessed?"

"Yes, the blueprints to the locking device and Connor's technical notes on anomaly readings."

Danny stood up to leave. " What are you waiting for? We contact him, we get his location." Abby followed. They found Simon leaning over a computer screen, watching the numbers and symbols race and dance in front of him.

"Can you get him on the messenger system?" Abby said.

"I'll try." Simon began typing away, his fingers almost a blur. Abby had only ever seen Connor type as fast as that, and it always amazed her. After a few minutes, Simon declared "We're in! All yours Abby." He moved over to let her sit down.

"Conn?" she typed. She waited for a response, but none came. "Is that you, Connor?" Still no response. She turned to Simon, maybe it wasn't connecting properly? Then the screen lit up.

"Abby?"

"Yup, it's me. You OK?" she typed back

"I'm good. Have to be careful, she's watching. I'm almost there. Few more days should do it."

Abby's heart began to pound. This would soon be over, and he'd be back with them. Then she began to get scared. It was not going to be a simple case of him just walking away with all the work tucked under his arm. "How can we help you? What if it turns nasty?"

"No-one is to risk their life trying to save me. I'm already dead, remember? If it goes wrong then get someone to look at all the information I send you. The work has to carry on whether I'm there or not."

Danny read the screen and frowned. "Tell him that carrying on without him is not an option. We need his location so we can be ready to get him out of there as soon as he gives the nod.". He watched Abby type the message, then waited for the response.

"Liddl …" and then the connection was lost.

"Damn!" Danny said. "Can you get him back?" he said to Simon.

"He's closed the connection to us. Maybe he was discovered?"

Abby closed her eyes. She had a really bad feeling that Connor was getting out of his depth, and there was nothing any of them could do to help him.

--

_12__th__ May_

The last time Connor had felt this excited, he was about to test the locking device for the first time in the aircraft hangar. In front of him was a very ungainly looking contraption, patched together from various things he'd found around the bunker. It wasn't perfect, and it certainly wasn't something you could fit into your pocket like the device from the future. But what he had, or hoped he had, was the first prototype of an anomaly opener.

He was alone, again. Helen has gone off through an anomaly and he hadn't seen her for three days. He'd chatted to Abby a few times on the computer and she knew he was really close to completing it. He wanted her to be there to see his first successful anomaly, just like she had been when the locking device worked for the first time, but it wasn't to be.

He fired up the device and it hummed. It was a reassuring sound, Connor decided. He connected his computer, chose an anomaly from the database and fed in the co-ordinates. It was ready. His fingers trembled on the keys as he paused. He hardly dared try. His finger hit the 'send' key, and he braced himself for something to happen. He wasn't sure what he expected really. After a moment, there was a feel of static electricity in the air, just like you get before a thunderstorm, and then there was a humming. It was a noise that was music to Connor's ears. In front of him, was a beautiful glowing sphere of light. He had done it! He had created an anomaly!

"Woohoo!!!" Connor began leaping around the room like a lunatic! He couldn't quite believe he'd done it. He stared at it, a huge grin on his face. After a few minutes, he snapped back into reality – he had everything he needed now. All he had to do was send all the data to the ARC computers, delete everything from Helen's computers, pack away his new device and then get out of there. OK, so there was one flaw in his plan. He still didn't know how he was going to get out.

"OK. This is it." He sat at the computer and connected up to the ARC systems. He began uploading all his work. He leaned back in his chair, watching the progress bar on the screen. This was going to take several minutes.

--

"Simon! I think Connor's in the system again!" Danny called. All the computers were acting strangely, and the screen of the anomaly detector was flickering with a jumble of random letters, numbers and symbols.

Simon came racing in, and began tapping away at the keyboards. "I think it's Connor, but he's not taking files this time, he's adding them."

Abby's ears pricked up, and she came over. "He's sending us stuff? This is it, Danny! He's completed the project he was working on."

"What's he sending, Simon?" Danny asked. By now, Sarah and Becker had joined them.

"It looks like circuit diagrams and co-ordinates of some kind. There's masses of it!"

"If Connor is sending us everything, then it's only a matter of time before Helen realises what he's done. He could be in big trouble." Danny said.

"We have to find him!" Abby said, a concerned expression on her face. "But all we have to go on is he's in some kind of underground bunker, and Liddl."

"Could be Liddle Hill, it's about 8 miles from here. It's an old military installation from the Second World War." Becker said.

Danny smiled. "I know where you mean! It was used by the Met police until the late 70s for firearms training. Come on, let's go!" He was already checking his gun. Becker was also getting ready. Abby and Sarah glanced at each other. The team all knew exactly what to do, and like a well oiled machine, they were packed, armed, and ready to go within minutes.

--

"95% … Come on! Come on!" Connor was getting very anxious now. This was taking too long. His anomaly opener was packed into a metal case he'd found, and his fingers were curled around the handle. "99 … 100… yes!" he leapt up, closed the connection to the ARC, and then began the next part of his plan. Everything began to slowly delete itself. He smiled, watching it all disappear. He would leave Helen with absolutely nothing. That was when he heard the door bang, and the sound of familiar footsteps. It was Helen.

She was muddy, and her clothing slightly torn. "Connor, you would not believe what I've seen this time!" she was like an excited child. "Late Jurassic … my favourite period…" her smile dropped when she saw the computer. "What are you doing?"

Connor was a terrible liar at the best of times. "I …it's just some …" His heart felt like it was going explode through his chest. Helen came closer. This was it. He was rumbled.

"Deleting? Connor? What exactly are you deleting?" Her face was close to his, he could feel her breath on his cheeks.

He figured there was little point in lying now. She would work it out anyway. "I'm deleting all the work I've done for you, and everything else you had." He was trying to look confident, but inside he was turning to jelly.

"What? All your hard work down the drain? You're not that kind of person, Connor. You've made a back up, where is it?" Connor remained silent. "Let me guess. You sent it the ARC didn't you?"

"Yes, I did! Did you honestly think that after all this time, I'd betray my friends for you? That I would just forget everything Cutter meant to me?" Connor's voice was raised, but trembling as he fought back tears.

"I helped you save Abby's life! We had a deal, Connor."

"The deal's off."

There was a click, and Connor found himself staring straight at Helen's gun.

--

Three large vehicles parked up outside the apparently derelict buildings of Liddle Hill base. Abby, Danny, Sarah and Becker got out of one of them, and several soldiers got out of the others. As they approached, an alarm sounded, and two familiar figures approached – two identical figures they had come to know as "the cleaner"

"Looks like we've got the right place." Danny said. Becker's men raised their guns. Three more 'cleaners' appeared and began firing at the soldiers. "Abby, Sarah … get down!" he yelled.

Abby was scared, not for herself, but for Connor. If Helen was prepared to go to these kind of lengths to protect the place, what would she do to Connor for double crossing her? "Danny, I have to try and get inside and find Connor." She hissed at him.

"OK, we'll try and keep these guys busy. You try and find a way in, but don't put your own life at risk!" He nodded at her. "Here, take this, you might need it." He handed her his pistol.

Abby crawled across the ground towards the main building where the cleaners were coming out. Being small was an advantage, she was able to slip inside undetected. She stood up and crept slowly along the long corridor. She could hear voices, it sounded like Connor and Helen. As she approached, she kept herself pressed against the wall to remain hidden. Turning the corner, she had to stop herself from gasping. Helen had her gun pressed against Connor's forehead and she was talking to him. Connor looked petrified. She saw him glance over at her, and his expression changed. She tried to warn him not to give her away, but it was too late. Helen turned to face her. "You're just in time, Abby. You're about to see Connor die … again."

--

Sarah, Danny and Becker were watching the battle between the soldiers and cleaners, whilst watching the door of the building for Abby and Connor. "Where are they?" Danny said.

"We should go in. If Helen's in there too, they could be in trouble." Becker said.

At that moment, two gunshots were heard from deep inside the building.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Primeval belongs to Impossible pictures, no copyright intended**

**A/N - final installment! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Connor was dazed. What had just happened? He was on his back on the floor, and his shoulder hurt, a lot. He tried to sit up but the pain was too much. He touched it with his hand and winced. When he pulled it away, it was covered in blood. He felt sick. Helen had shot him.

"Abby?" he called out. Where was she? He could hear gunfire outside and the sound of running feet, getting closer. Turning his head, he could see an anomaly close to where Helen had been stood.

"Connor? Oh my God, are you OK?" it was Sarah, followed by Danny and Becker.

"Yeah, think so." He said. "Where's Abby?"

"Last I saw, she came in looking for you. What happened?" She knelt at Connor's side, placing her hands on his wound to try and stop the bleeding.

"Helen was going to kill me. Abby ran forward and tried to knock the gun out of Helen's hand with one of those flying kicks she does." He tried to smile. "It went off though, I got it in the shoulder."

"So I can see. Is there a first aid kit around here?" Connor pointed towards the far end, Becker went to look for it.

"We heard two gunshots, Connor. Who fired the second?" Danny said.

"I don't know." Connor's face crumpled. "Helen must have opened that anomaly, and Abby's gone after her."

"Let's hope it was Abby that fired the second shot. Come on, we have to find her." Danny motioned to Becker to follow him. Becker threw the first aid kit to Sarah.

"Go outside and get some of the soldiers to join us as back up, then see to him. Get him to hospital." Becker ordered. Sarah ran down the corridor.

"I'm coming with you." Connor said, trying to get to his feet.

"No offence mate, but you're in no fit state. Leave this to us, you go with Sarah and get that wound seen to." Danny said.

"Abby…" Connor started to protest.

"We'll find her, I promise." Danny said, following Becker through to the anomaly. Connor was left staring at the light. He felt completely useless and all of this was his fault. He couldn't lose Abby again, not after everything he'd done these last few weeks. Several soldiers entered the room and went straight through the anomaly. It felt reassuring to have so much support on his side, he just wished he knew who had fired the second shot. Sarah was at his side again.

"Come on Connor. Let's get you to the hospital, you've already lost a lot of blood." she was helping him to his feet. He didn't put up any resistance, and allowed Sarah to help him outside. The fresh air made him feel dizzy, and it was a relief to be sitting in the 4x4 and on his way to the hospital … and to freedom. He just hoped Danny and Becker would find Abby and this nightmare could finally end.

--

Abby was cursing herself. She had a clear view of Helen and could have shot her there and then. If it was a tranquiliser gun in her hand, she wouldn't have had any hesitation. Firing an actual bullet and maybe killing someone was different though, and what if she missed and shot Connor instead? She made a split second decision when she saw Helen's finger twitch on the trigger and ran forward. She did what she knew best, and aimed a perfect scissor kick at Helen's arm. The gun went off, and she saw Connor slump to the ground.

"Nooooooo!" Abby yelled, and her own finger squeezed the trigger of the gun she had in her hand. She had no idea where she had fired, her eyes were full of tears and her head full of anger. The next thing she knew, an anomaly had appeared and Helen was disappearing through it. Abby had to make a difficult decision, stay with Connor or go after Helen? A glance over at Connor told her he was still alive, and the wound seemed to be his shoulder. He would be OK, the others would be there shortly. She had to go after Helen before she disappeared completely.

Abby found herself in a deserted city, much like the one they had rescued her brother from months before. The air smelt of sulphur, and it was eerily quiet. She knew looks could be very deceiving, and if she was in the future, the likelihood of Predators was pretty high. She scanned the immediate landscape for any sign of Helen. Where did she start looking? She had to try and think like someone who didn't want to be found. Where would she hide? If it meant searching every building, she would do.

Entering the nearest building, Abby was very aware she needed to be as silent as possible. Helen was not the only danger here. This building must have been abandoned years ago from the looks of it, and Abby coughed as a cloud of dust filled the air. She prayed she hadn't just alerted every predator in the area to her presence. She held her breath and stayed as still as possible, her heart pounding. She decided Helen wasn't here, there would be signs of some kind of disturbance in the dust if she was. After making sure everything was clear, she made her way back outside.

The anomaly was still looking strong as she passed it. The last thing she needed right now was for it to close and trap her in the future. A brief thought hit her, what if Helen had gone back to finish off what she'd started? Surely Helen wouldn't be that stupid, knowing that Danny, Becker and the soldiers would be there by now? She pressed on, into the next building. Abby instantly knew she'd found the right place this time, there were footprints in the dust. She followed them, across the empty room and up some stairs. The stairs creeked and she felt some of the wood give under her weight. Abby held her breath, she had to be close to Helen, the footprints only went in one direction.

"You are so predictable, Abby." Helen's voice echoed from somewhere in the shadows.

"If you knew I'd come after you, why didn't you hide yourself better?" Abby spat. She hated Helen even more than she had done after she'd killed Cutter.

"Perhaps I wanted you to find me?" Helen slid out from her hiding place and stood directly in front of Abby. "Finishing this is so much better when it's just one on one."

"I'm not scared of you, Helen. I should have killed you when I had the chance." Abby changed her stance. She was ready for a fight.

"But you didn't, you're not a killer, you're not a violent person. You act tough, and you're willing to defend the things you believe in. That's admirable, but it will be your downfall too. And Connor's." Helen smiled. "I could have killed Connor back there. That would have been easy. People don't double cross me and get away with it."

"So why didn't you kill him? Don't tell me you chickened out?"

"No. I decided that hurting him in other ways would be more satisfying. He did all this to save your life. For some crazy reason, he actually thinks he's in love with you, even though you always spit it back in his face. Wouldn't it be devastating for him if his actions led to you dying anyway?"

Abby was more scared than she'd ever been. It was just her and Helen, and she knew Helen was serious. Suddenly she found something deep inside, a determination that she was not going to let Helen get the better of her. Adrenalin took over and she had grabbed Helen and threw her to the floor in a judo style manoeuvre.

"Come on then!" Abby taunted. She glanced out of the window and saw movement outside. It was soldiers. She smiled. Helen's gun was on the floor, just out of reach. Abby kicked it out of the way. "Not quite so brave now, are you?" Abby could afford to take a chance, knowing back up was only moments away.

"This is not over, Abby. I will find ways to hurt Connor for what he's done. You had better watch your back." Helen scrambled to her feet and ran down the stairs. Abby gave chase, she was still not fully satisfied. She was about a third of the way down when there was a loud creak, a snapping of wood, and Abby fell through to the ground below.

--

_10__th__ May_

Connor felt a chill run right through him. He hated cemeteries anyway, but the sight in front of him was unimaginable. The headstone in front of him read "Connor Temple, 1985- 2010. Loving son and loyal friend." He felt Abby's hand slide into his, and he gripped it tightly.

"You OK?" she whispered. Both of them had only been released from the hospital earlier that day and they looked a sorry sight. Connor's arm was in a sling, holding his shoulder still to allow his wound to heal. He'd been lucky, the bullet had only caused tissue damage, and it would all knit back together in time. Abby was on crutches. Her fall through the stairs had caused her to break her leg, and she'd been knocked briefly unconscious. Danny had found her, whilst Becker went after Helen. He and the soldiers remained for several hours trying to find her, whilst Danny carried Abby back through the anomaly and took her to the hospital.

"Yes. Just feels a bit weird, you know." Connor replied. "Technically, I don't exist." He smiled. "Maybe this is all a dream?"

Abby leaned towards him and kissed him, her lips lingering for a second longer than they should. "Nah, you're real!" she said, smiling back.

"I could be a secret agent now. I can have a cool new identity and everything!" he laughed. Abby was not in the least bit surprised that Connor would think of something like that. She squeezed his hand again and looked at him. She couldn't quite get her head around what he had done for her, what he had risked, and how it had almost gone very wrong.

"Come on, Conn. Let's go home." She said.

What Connor really wanted was to be back in the ARC, where he belonged. He wanted to show them everything he'd been working on and get out there testing his anomaly opener. But for now, going home with Abby seemed a very nice thing to be doing.


End file.
